


Missing scenes from the robron daycare episode

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Basically this is what happened between scenes, at least according to me.





	Missing scenes from the robron daycare episode

**SCENE 1**

* * *

 

“What are you waiting for then?” - asked Robert. His husband was still sleepy and didn't quite know how to function without coffee.

“What?”

“The pig Aaron. Go and find it!” - he said balancing Seb on his hip

“Why me?” - he asked back.

“Erm...because you lost it?”

“I haven't....”

“Would you rather watch the kids?” - he asked with a raised eyebrow

“Good point. I go and get dressed.”

“I make you coffee.” - he smiled. - “Oh and Aaron.”

“Yeah?“ - he said yawning as he turned back.

“Do you mind wearing something striped?”

“You what?”

“You'd be matching, I wanna see it” - he said as he looked from Seb to him

“You're mad” - laughed Aaron, but only because that was his first thought as well, after seeing Seb a couple of minutes ago.

“Yeah but, you wanna do it really.... I know you.” - and damn Robert was right. He didn't need to know that though.

 

 

 

**SCENE 2**  

* * *

 

Aaron was gone for five minutes but he wished he'd never sent him away to look for that damn pig. Because now he stuck here with three children. Two of them were screaming constantly, and one of them.... where the hell was he?

“Kyle?” - called out Robert – “You'll be late from school.” - he said. He couldn't exactly left two babies to go and find him now could he?

15 minutes later things were.... somewhat better somewhat worse. He successfully sent Kyle off to school. _One problem solved_ he thought. Now onto the next task. How to entertain two babies without them screaming the house down?

“How about we play a game?” - he asked looking at them. He thought they were much safer on the floor, so he threw all the pillows there to get them comfy, and to stop them from crawling anywhere really. Seb really liked moving around and if Isaac was the same, then he was in big trouble.

It seemed like the boys were fine with all the toys.... for about 20 minutes, which was 15 minutes more than Robert had expected. After that? The screaming started. First Isaac, then Seb. Then Isaac wanted to show how loud he can be so he turned up the volume. Robert thought for a moment that he's just gonna leave them there, but then he looked at his son and giving up all of his dignity, he started telling a made up story about cute animals, while demonstrating everything with different soft toys and all the different animal voices. Seriously what has his life become?

To be honest he didn't think that he could be happier. He was dead shattered by the time Moira picked Isaac up but... it was all worth it.

 

 

 

**SCENE 3**  

* * *

 

The tower fell down and Seb wasn't best pleased. He liked that enormous building, it was so fascinating to him. And his dad was so good at putting it together, but now it was all ruined and he was on the verge of crying.

“Look what you've done.” - said Aaron as he leaned over to get Seb in his arms. - “Alright mate, we're gonna build a better one than daddy, okay?” - he said trying to soothe him.

“Ahh I was joking, look Seb I fixed it.” - said Robert building it back up, but it was too late. The damage was done.

“He's not gonna stop.” - said Aaron with a look that could kill - “Why d'ya have to wind him up?” - he said shaking his head while he tried to entertain Seb. - “How about....some tickles?” - he asked softly before he started tickling the boy. Seb started giggling and soon he was a laughing mess. Aaron blew raspberries on his tummy and Robert just kept looking at the pair of them.

“You're wonderful d'you know that?” - he asked Aaron. Seb was happy again, and they were all smiling. All he needed was some cuddles and tickles from his favorite dad.

 

 

 

**SCENE 4**  

* * *

 

"I ran into Moira at the cafe.” - said Aaron after they were settled. Seb was playing with his toys on the ground between them, and they were both busy looking at him when Aaron broke the silence.

“Yeah she said when she picked up Isaac. Did you find out why we had them for the night?”

“Take a guess. She had a row with Cain.”

“Yeah I figured.” - sighed Robert as he finally took that little block Seb's been trying to give to him for the last two minutes. He always gave it back to him, but it seemed like he wanted his dad to keep it.

“They'll be alright tho.” - said Aaron as he brushed his fingers through Seb's hair. The little boy immediately looked at him, holding another colored block in his hand.

“Maybe he's gonna be a builder.” - smiled Robert looking at his son.

“He can be whatever he wants to be.” - answered Aaron as he leaned down, kissing Seb's head.

 

 

 

**SCENE 5**  

* * *

 

To be perfectly honest she thought the daycare (as she liked to call it) was still open, that's why she opened the door as quietly as she possibly could. She stepped inside and after a second she already found a perfect way to blackmail her brothers.

They were there, on the sofa, all snuggled up. They genuinely seemed relaxed and Liv wasted no time to snap a picture. She was still smiling when Robert took a deep breath and suddenly opened his eyes.

“Hey, when did you get in?” - he asked after a yawn. His voice startled Aaron and he sat up a bit to look at her sister, while he rubbed his eyes.

“Just now. Where's everyone?” - she asked looking around.

“I think we're finally closed for the day.” - sighed Robert.

“Seb?”

“Asleep... for now.” - said Aaron.

“But it's still early.” - said Liv confused.

“Yeah but...Rebecca's gonna pick him up in two hours.”

“But he's gonna stay up all night that way.”

“Not our problem. Ross can deal with that. We haven't slept a blink.” - yawned Robert.

“Woah, a little bit of babysitting did you guys in?” - she laughed – “God help you two when you'll have more kids.” - she smiled before she went to the kitchen.

“She's up to something.” - said Aaron eyeing her. - “I know.”

“I bet she took a photo from us sleeping.” - shrugged Robert.

“What?”

“Isn't it obvious?” - he laughed.

“Liv?” - asked Aaron looking at her direction.

“What?”

“You didn't take a picture from us did ya?”

“No.” - she said before she drank a glass of water.

“Good.” - said Aaron relieved.

“Unless you count the one where you sleep on the sofa.” - she laughed. - “Chas is gonna love it.”

“No, don't you dare.” - started Aaron.

“Come on, let her.” - said Robert - “Can you send it over?”

“Will you post it?”

“Maybe.” - he winked at her.

“You two are the worst.” - scoffed Aaron. - “Come on you.... let's go.”

“Go where?” - asked Robert still sleepy.

“I'm dead tired, we still have two hours until she arrives. I want a proper bed.”

“You've heard the boss.” - smiled Robert as he nodded to Liv.

“Idiots.” - she muttered under her breath as she saw them walking up the stairs, yawning at the same time. It's gonna be an early night it seems.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about robron all day long on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
